


I Could Hear You Screaming

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hydra (Marvel), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Simmons in hydras hands and gets put into the chair to torture info outta her about bucky and where he is and meanwhile bucky loses his shit on the way to save her & he hears her screaming in pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Hear You Screaming

Jemma tried not to scream, she really did, but she wasn’t Operations. She was Science/Technology, they didn’t teach you how to withstand torture.

What Jemma didn’t understand was what they wanted. Eventually she cried, begging them just to tell her what they wanted, but there was no answer, not even a hint.

She tried not to scream, but eventually she did.

When they stopped, when the electricity stopped running through her body, when she blinked and silent tears fell from the corner of her eyes, she just stared as they spoke in their foreign tongue, seeming to be in a panic.

There was a loud noise, and then gun fire and screaming. Then silence.

The restraints were released and her body shook from the effects, from the fear, from the relief.

Then she saw Bucky’s face above her.

"Oh Jemma," he said and brushed the tears away.

She opened her mouth to speak, but he was already lifting her from the chair and carrying her out of the hell hole. “They didn’t even ask me anything,” she whispered finally.

Bucky said nothing in response, he only held her tighter.

Later she woke up in a hospital room, wearing an ugly blue gown, and attached to electronics and IV’s. What drew her attention was Bucky at the side of her bed. His cybernetic arm was folded on the bed and his forehead resting upon it, but his real hand held hers. “Bucky?”

He looked up at her, clearly troubled and pained. “I’m sorry.”

Bucky had saved her, he had single-handedly killed everyone and saved her. “Wha-.”

"It was me, they took you because of me."

Still she was confused. “I don’t understand.”

He sighed. “I don’t know how, but they knew. They knew I cared to much about you. They knew I’d come.”

All the pieces slipped together easily. Jemma had been bait. She had been bait for Bucky.

"I’m sorry. I can still hear you scream, and-."

Jemma pulled her hand from his and touched his cheek. “It’s okay.” He stared up at her, still looking so hurt. Then he lifted his hand to press again hers and turned his face into her hand and kissed her palm.

Then he lowered her hand back to the bed. “I won’t let it happen again.”

His face, his eyes, and his had voice changed. They were no longer pained, no longer guilt ridden. There was anger, a hardness there. Jemma knew he wouldn’t let her get hurt again.


End file.
